ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Migster7 vs Alanomaly
Migster 7 vs Alanomaly is the first installment of Alanomaly's User Rap Battle Parodies. It parodies Jim Henson vs Stan Lee, and features the users Migster7, Alanomaly, and ZeVikingSif. Lyrics ['''Note:' Mig's lyrics are in orange, Alan's are in red, Pride's are in purple, and Sif's are in indigo.]'' ALANOMALY'S USER RAP BATTLE PARODIES VS '' '' BEGIN! Migster7 Greetings, weaklings! Migster's here to triumph! The master of the orange against this timey wimey grump! I'm just your average BTFF chatmod, with an excess of ratings and a sub-host, And my migical lyrics will haunt you like all of my ghosts! You're in trouble now. Ally? More like Sally. Your beard needs to make like your flow, and scidaddly! Heck, the way you wear your suits ain't sexy! You're one half scruffy, the other half Lexi! Step up to Mig and you're sure to be beat! Your Liherian power stuffs are fully obsolete! Break away from AZ, I could out-troll all of them, bro, So keep your irl fantasy moving right on out the show! Alanomaly I'm glad you got that out, that Envy can clutter your vision, But you're a great friend, Miguel, I guess, but let me do some revision, Cause your verse sounded hourse, like you were a choking horse, And there are no retorts against the sorts of lines that are above yours. And I'm recoloring your Lavalamp and Ultimizing his powers, I think you need a sweet tooth, yeah, cause to me, your voice sounds sour. I should mention, I'm impressed by the Migic that it took For you to leave your spot where Mig X marks it, look! Migster7 Nice try, Pridlan, but I'm the next BTFF hit. (SPIKER!) That's a low blow, you've just restarted out, it seems your ignorance is bliss! (SDRAWKCAB!) Oh, you made a Gateway to a better show, But you only Enhanced when you helped Edude make a show that's now revoked! I'm warning you, Rhyneheart, I'm a mod on here, you'll be banned if you land on Chaturn, I'll derail your Diesel train like like my name was Lodestar, then burn you like I was Nigri's Cinder! I-I'm sorry, Alan, sometimes I get a bit ant-Agonistic. Honestly, it's just as bad as when Pride makes you seem egotistic. But the truth is, you're my friend, this fight was unnecessary. You and Pride are a big help when it comes to the unwary. Alanomaly Aw, Mig, don't be sad, we all have a darker side. True. Most of the internet creates them cause we bottle feelings inside. But Mig X will start a Revolution, going back to The New Old Basics, The words within your series that you've written glow like the Gammatrix. There is no reason for us to fight, our shows shall be amazing, And there is no man who can ever change the universes we've been creating. ZeVikingSif (R-E-B) I got the complex stories! (O-O-T) Writing up series with the lorey! I'm the Juggerknot of Blamurai-zing writers with a Ninja whip! Ze Royal Viking Sif of pillaging all of your content! Don't put that in the series! It interferes with other shows! I didn't hire you both so you could fight then go back to being best blokes! You belong to NUKEM! Which means you can only get the WINS! Cranking out the biggest universe, you'll never want to write again! Alan begging to Fringe a crossover? I WON'T LET HIM! Mig getting some writer's block? SHOULD'VE ALREADY BEEN WRITTEN! I'm powerful enough to make a small Gibson face gigantic! With just landing on it, I rock the whole Chaturn Planet! Clearly, neither one of you three are near me! I'm owning all of you. In fact, I own both your series! So hop on the bandwagon, boys, becuz Puncherbot! I'll rewrite your shows but be sure they're not crapped on! You'll be safe and rebooted when you're owned by NUKEMS WINS, NOW REBOOT IT! GAZE UPON MY UNIVERSE OF WHIPS! Poll Who Won? Migster7 Alanomaly & Pride ZeVikingSif Trivia *Migster7 parodies Stan Lee. *Alanomaly parodies Jim Henson. *Pride parodies Kermit the Frog. *ZeVikingSif parodies Walt Disney. Category:Episodes